Rena Yanase
|Yanase Rena}} is a 22 years old member of the GUTS and Daigo's love interest. Her father, Omi Yanase, worked at the space center of TPC. History Ultraman Tiga As a child, her father promised her a gift while attending her ninth birthday. But it didn't turn out well as he had been sent on a mission to the TPC Space Center, only years later would she get to see her father again. Of all the GUTS members she was one of Tiga's biggest supporters, save the captain. She was also first to suspect Daigo's and Tiga's connection as she seemed to have the closest bond with both persona's compared to the other GUTS members. When Zoiger unleashed its wrath, she was the first to uncover Daigo's secret identity as Ultraman Tiga, she would also unintentionally reveal it to the GUTS crew during his seeming demise at the hands of Gatanothor. After the defeat of Gatanothor, Rena reunited with Daigo and the Spark Lens turned to dust and vanished. After that Yazumi took a picture of all the GUTS members together. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Two years after the defeat of Gatanothor, Rena and Daigo were engaged, though their ceremony would be delayed due to the release of the Dark Giants. After Tiga's battle with Demonthor she thought Daigo had died in the R'lyeh Island ruins as the island sank, but he managed to escaped and the two were reunited at last. Later on, while the two were boarding a shuttle for Mars, they were saluted by Shin Asuka, whom was a ship maintenance crewmate at that time, and would, in the future, become the next Ultraman. Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light 8 years later Rena, along with her newborn daughter Hikari returned to Earth for a visit and reunited with Iruma along with Yazumi, Munakata and Horii after Tiga and Dyna defeated Queen Monera. Ultraman Dyna Later her family gave Asuka a temporary refuge after his battle with Zelganoid. She also watched with Daigo as Asuka, who had merged with Ultraman Dyna, saved the Earth from the threat of Grandsphire. Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant Some time later she had a second child, Tsubasa Madoka, who would join Super GUTS while unknowingly that he also had followed in his father's footsteps (becoming Ultraman Tiga in the past). Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers In Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers an alternate version of Rena, Shin Hayata's daughter, appears. Here she was in a bumpy relationship with that world's Daigo. At first she doubted his talk about seven heroes but eventually grew to believe in him and had a speech over the radio to give the people the strength to go on in the face of the monster attacks. She later watches as her father, Daigo and the other Ultras save the world. Their relationship improves and Daigo and Rena are married and have a daughter. Skills and Abilities *Piloting: She is one of the best pilots in TPC and can control any fighter masterfully. Also, she is the only pilot originally able to pilot Snow White, a fighter which uses the power of Maxima Overdrive. Gallery Daigo & Rena first apperance.png|Rena's first appearance Rena & Diago.png Rena Yanase II.png Rena Yanase I.png Rena and Daigo.png Rena Yanase III.png Rena Yanase IV.png Rena and Daigo I.png Rena in Dyna.png|Rena in Ultraman Dyna Rena & Hikari.png|Rena and Hikari in Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Trivia *Rena Yanase was portrayed by , who is the daughter of Susumu Kurobe, the actor of Shin Hayata/the first Ultraman. *It is interesting to note, that in Super 8 Ultra Brothers, the original four Ultra Brothers were implied to be aliens who forgot their natures as they lived on Earth for an extended period of time. This would imply that she was part Ultra. This is further implied by the fact that her daughter is seen playing with the little girl (the same one that encourage Daigo, Gamu and Asuka to become Ultras as children) and Hanejiro, implying there is something special about her. This would make Rena like the original Daigo who was descended from the original Ultraman Tiga. *Aside from Rena Yanase, the only role that Takami Yoshimoto played was a character named Tsukasa Tamaki in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Human Characters Category:GUTS Members Category:GUTS